


Not Again

by Esmee



Series: The Tales From the Vortex [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected surprise awaits Donna after her trip from Pompeii. “Where am I?” She found herself demanding once more to this unexpected stranger in the same manner before. This stranger wasn’t the same bloke. This man in front of her wore a different face. (Nine/Donna)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Everyone! Here's another Doctor Who one-shot haha XD  
> Anyway I do not and will not own Doctor Who.

**Summary:** An unexpected surprise awaits Donna after her trip from Pompeii. “Where am I?” She found herself demanding once more to this unexpected stranger in the same manner before. This stranger wasn’t the same bloke. This man in front of her wore a different face. (Nine/Donna-friendship)

 **Genre:** Friendship/Comedy.

 **Rating:** T

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a small one-shot and a what if question. What if Donna met the Ninth Doctor, right after meeting the Tenth? Anyway, I do not and will not own Doctor Who.

Timelines: Donna just finished his trip from Pompeii with the Tenth Doctor.

The Ninth Doctor: Just right before he meets Rose.

**Not Again**

The horrifying event at Pompeii seemed to be very distant, but she knew it happened only a few hours ago. She had saw a different side to The Doctor that she only saw once.

The time when she first met him. The time that she pulled him away from the scene with the creature that looked like a huge spider. He need someone to be with him. A person to hold his hand and kept him right, a person that would stand up if he gone too far….like at Pompeii. That he was actually going to let an entire city burn. That he wouldn’t try to save anyone, till she begged him, just one life. One life.

She saw something flashed within his dark eyes. A memory perhaps and soon he gave in to reason.

Donna looked at her Doctor just then. Spaceman she liked to call him. He rather that than Martian.

The Doctor pulled a few levers on the console down and the TARDIS shook ever so slightly.

He looked so focus on the computer scene in front of him before he took a glance at her. A smile reached his lips, but Donna knew it was fake. That he was forcing himself to. That was the Doctor. Always masking away his emotions.

“So where to now? Where in time and space do you want to go?” The Doctor asked her in cheerful tone.

Donna was going to reply with getting some rest. That humans need time to recover from what just happened, that she can’t just jump from what happened.

She had watched so many people died. She felt so helpless watching the city fade into a pile of rubble and ashes. She felt something within her starting to pull, something tugging her. Donna can feel her blood pressure began to spike and soon her head starting to throb. She sway, the Doctor’s glance turned into concern.

“Donna?”

The pain starting to pierce with each atom in her body. Gold clouded her vision.

No….

Not again…

“DONNA!”

**X**

He flickered a few switches on the console. To planet Earth. It seemed like something was calling him there. It had been about two weeks since his regeneration. This body seemed to be much more ridged than his last…but at least much younger. His fashion taste seemed to be leaning toward leather and jeans. The only thing that he really doesn’t like was the fact that he has huge pointy ears.

That he could live without.

The TARDIS suddenly jerked. The Doctor stumbled over his feet but he managed to keep his balance by some miracle, but only to be knocked down onto the floor anyway, with a sudden weight slammed into him from above.

“Not again.” He heard someone uttered in pure annoyance just beside him.

A woman with long ginger hair stood up from the ground rather quicker than him. Her eyes traced her surroundings in confusion.

Her eyes landed on him and he saw a spark there.

“Where am I?” She demanded with no fear.

“You don’t know? You’re the one that appeared here, inside my Tardis. Which should be impossible.” He spoke to her choosing his words wisely, studying her. She looked human weird enough.

She glanced around once more searching,

“The Tardis?” She paled, “Oi Spaceman!” She shouted rather suddenly, noting every little difference of the TARDIS.

“Oh Shut up,” He snapped.

Bad mistake. This woman who suddenly appeared inside his TARDIS seemed to be rather brave and angry. She took a threatened step toward him, but he will not back away or cower from some stranger.

He wanted very much to open the doors of his TARDIS and throw this woman out,

“Listen here, Big ears. I don’t know what you done to the TARDIS but I have a friend who owes this and he would be rather cross if some ape try to escape with it.”

“No, you listen here Carrot Top-“ and that was when the TARDIS jerk once more knocking the woman off her feet and back onto her bum within mere seconds and him stumbling once more.

The TARDIS landed and thus this was how the Ninth Doctor met one Donna Noble.

 


End file.
